


Celebrity Status

by Wribo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wribo/pseuds/Wribo





	

“Yo, Boss, have you seen this?!” Blue hair poked out from under the thug’s skullcap as he jerked the bandana from over his mouth with two fingers, jutting the morning newspaper into Guzma’s face excitedly. Team Skull’s leader had a look of shock as he skimmed the headline, ‘Is There a Bug-Man Among Us?’, a picture of his silhouette against the sunset just beneath it.

“Kids all over the island are callin’ ya the bug-man that strikes at dawn or somefin’!” A female grunt piped up, pushing down on the messenger’s shoulders and hopping to look over him. She cried, “That it is so cool!” before turning around and scurrying back to her group of friends; all matching, right down to their whispers and how they swooned over their white-haired leader.

Amongst the muffled speech of Guzma’s newfound heroism, the bug trainer could only stare at the paper in his hands, fingers trembling. Thoughts of this being what others would remember him as crashed against his skull, and as he stood up from his throne he nearly tripped over himself. Everyone would know this was him, especially back home.

“Woo!” A familiar voice rang out from beyond the mansion’s walls, the open window of the throne room giving Guzma a perfect view of who was heading down the street. The first he recognized, though the voice didn’t belong to them. A lanky man with white hair, similar in color to his own, and the only person in Po Town with the guts to take absolutely no disrespect from Team Skull. Accompanying Nanu, and exclaiming once more, was someone that hadn’t shown his face to Guzma in months.

“Kukui,” Guzma shook his head and growled, stepping toward the window and propping a foot against the tiled roof outside it. Just hearing this man was enough to snap him out of his former worry. Paranoia and crazed thoughts of viral fame were pushed aside in an instant, the only expression encompassing his very being was now pure hatred.

“Boss, let us handle him!” A grunt called out.

“Yeah, he’s not even worth your time, bro!” Yelled another.

“Quiet!” Guzma shouted as he pointed his finger at the source of his innermost fury, “Team Skull don’t play by the rules, but your boy has to lay down the law!” He turned on his heel and hopped back down, jumping out the open door. He propped himself against the stairs’ railing and slid down part of the way before turning with a skip and walking coolly down to the bottom. The doors to the mansion opened and wild eyes blazed with a passion unknown to these parts from behind rectangular shades.

“You’re mine, chief! No backing down, you knew exactly what you would get stepping into our town!” Guzma crossed his arms and jutted out his chest, standing at full height. His underlings cheered, Plumeria hurrying down the stairs with worry clear across her face.

“Maybe so, but y’know,” Kukui grinned and tilted his glasses, “the Melemele Bug-Man has a nice ring to it!” Nanu was already walking away, not wishing to concern himself with someone he knew could handle themselves apart from directions.

Plumeria clenched a hand to her chest and reached out to Guzma with the other, but he was already stepping up to the plate. An Ultra Ball was fished from his pocket and clenched between bony fingers, and the fire in the professor’s eyes only seemed to get brighter. This was going to be a showdown to put trials to shame, and the 35 Team Skull members currently in Po Town had front row seats. 

“Alright, Guzma, show me your moves!” Kukui puffed up and flexed his arms as if preparing to take a Headbutt without even flinching. He then reached into his left lab coat pocket with his right hand, deftly tossing a Pokeball from within. A flash of light bathed the floor in front of Guzma, and instantly a Granbull was standing before the young man, its paws and jaws clenched tightly. The Pokemon howled and soon enough its challenger was released into the mansion’s lobby as well.

“Kyaaari!” A large multi-colored spider held up its front legs, its fangs pinching together threateningly. Its eyes instantly locked onto its target and the Ariados knew in less than a second why it had been summoned from its chambers. An unpredictable trainer kept his Pokemon on their toes.

“Granbull, Fire Fang!” The battle was on and the large, pink dog was atop its foe in an instant, jowls erupting and lighting the dark halls with an even greater intensity than Kukui could hope to exude from his unblinking eyes. His expression faltered, however, as the Ariados lurched to its feet, a red and yellow sash that was tied carefully to its back leg emitting a red glow.

“Don’t think I haven’t prepared for this, I’m gonna beat you down!” Guzma directed a punch to the sky and laughed, “Electroweb!” A silky strand jettisoned from Ariados’ mouth and tangled itself around the opposing Pokemon, and an instant jolt of electricity surged through the beast’s body.

“And we’re not stoppin’ there either! Poison Jab!” The Granbull was floored by a quick thrust of the spider’s left leg, toxic particles filling the air around it. Kukui gave a knowing nod and returned his first combatant to its Pokeball.

“Focus Sash! Woo! That’s one impressive strategy, doubling up on attacks to ensure the KO… Gotta love a good combo, yeah!” Kukui’s grin reached to his ears and he shuffled in his pocket for another Pokeball while Guzma returned his own injured Pokemon to its yellow and black capsule. The next up to bat scratched at its stomach as it was called forth, the Snorlax a direct contrast to its hyperactive master. 

“Grr… I know you’d expect less of me, but come on! Who else would lead this ragtag group but a total battle genius?” Guzma threw his hands downward, palms facing him as his prized Pokemon took the stage. Golisopod roared as it sprang to life, its massive claws mimicking its trainer’s movements. Without a single command, it made its First Impression and slammed a plated blow into its massive foe.

“Woo! Body Slam!” As the professor instructed, the behemoth leaped into the air rather quickly for its girth and landed atop the great isopod. The walls of the mansion shook from the resulting tremors, but Golisopod scurried away in a flash, returning to its Pokeball with a strategic retreat and signaling Ariados to return to the battlefield. Guzma breathed in deep and exhaled from his nose, his army of low lives chanting their boss’s name and pleading for him to finish this. He was going to live up to this hype.

“Atta boy! Ariados, smash him!” The ringleader stuck out his tongue as the spider stood back on its hind legs and toppled the Snorlax just as it had the Granbull before it. Kukui’s face calmed, his eyes narrowing as he admitted defeat and returned the round monster to the Pokeball he never had a chance to return to his pocket. The grunts threw themselves into the air, a roar of joyous praise exploding throughout all of Po Town.

As Kukui turned back the way he’d come, Guzma basking in his moment of glory, he smiled softly and fished one last item from his lab coat. A glistening, green crystal left his hand and bounced to Guzma’s feet. Confused at first, once he looked down Team Skull’s boss knew exactly what this was. Plumeria hurried ahead and retrieved it for him, staring down the move expert with a venomous glare.

“Guess I did underestimate you this time, yeah? Thought the Bug-Man would appreciate that.” Kukui laughed and saw himself out, waving to Guzma behind him. Plumeria stopped her friend from doing something stupid, placing her hand against his chest just as he was prepared to run after the man.

“Alola, Guzma! I hope you prove everyone wrong, cousin!”


End file.
